


Nostalgia

by philos_manthanein



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, DanVWeek, Ejaculate, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: V gets the VIP treatment in the hands of the world's best devil-hunter.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic half-finished for months now. I figured this week would be the perfect time to finish it!

Instinct is a powerful, misleading sense. Survival relies on it; V knew this implicitly. But he also found it could lie, too. Though maybe that was just because his situation - his very existence - was so very unusual. His instinct was not wholly his own. It had belonged to Vergil, who had done everything he could to ignore what his human self so often wanted.

That primal sense is what drew V to Dante, telling V that _ he _ was the only one capable of righting the mistakes Vergil - his brother - had made. It is also what told him, the moment he saw Dante in person, that the feeling that drove him was more than self-preservation. V _ needed _ Dante in the same ways Vergil _ wanted _ Dante. But V was not beholden to the same ideals of power and justice and self-righteousness that Vergil clutched onto.

V _ would not _ deny himself the desire that rolled hotly within him when he laid eyes on Dante.

Doing so would have been nearly impossible, anyway. Greed seized him completely. He could feel it clinging to his tongue with every word he spoke. His body practically trembled with all of Vergil’s long-obfuscated longing for his twin. Especially when Dante sat back on his sofa with his legs parted _ just so _ to let V see just enough of the hard line of Dante’s cock against his thigh.

Dante must have felt it too, this deplorable instinct.

Stepping forward, V crossed the dirty and worn floor of the office until he stood before the devil-hunter. Dante tilted his head up, meeting V’s eyes with his own. Those familiar eyes V had never seen outside of memory and dream; making his throat feel tight and the hairs on his skin rise. Gently tossing his poetry book on the seat next to Dante, V then climbed onto the sofa, straddling his legs over Dante’s and sitting fully on his lap.

“Wow, baby,” Dante quipped with a smirk, “You know how to give a guy a real friendly introduction!”

V felt his chest flutter warmly. He chuckled softly as he tossed his cane down next to his book. Then he slipped one hand down between their bodies to let his fingers trace the rigid outline of Dante’s cock.

“So do you,” V teased, sure to lean in close for Dante to feel the warmth of his breath against his mouth. 

“Well, what else is a guy supposed to do when you start strutting your fine seductive self all over the place like that?” Dante replied as he gripped his strong hands onto V’s hips and slid them down the curve of his rear. 

“Mm,” V hummed, letting both of his hands slide up over Dante’s chest to his neckline, “Just how _ seductive _ am I, Dante?”

V rocked his hips forward, letting his groin slide roughly over Dante’s and feeling the tight friction against his own swelling cock. He felt Dante squeeze tighter, griping both mounds of his ass fully in hand. Feeling flush with lust, V rolled his hips again as he leaned forward. 

He caught Dante’s bottom lip with his teeth and pulled gently, holding and sucking hard on the flesh there. Dante made a low growling sort of noise that set all of V’s nerves ablaze. V kept his hold on Dante’s mouth, only letting go once his tongue tasted blood.

“Why don’t you take off those clothes and show me?” Dante’s voice sounded heavy, gritty with want.

V drew the tip of his tongue over Dante’s slightly swollen, lightly injured lip. “Why don’t you take them off yourself?”

“Whatever the customer wants,” Dante grinned.

Hands leaving V’s rear, Dante slowly reached for the leather strings at the front of V’s loose leather duster-vest. He pulled apart the tie, bit-by-bit. As he did this, Dante leaned inward to kiss at V’s neck. His mouth was slightly open, pressing warm and wet against V’s skin. Coupled with the light scratch of Dante’s scruffy stubble, it was enough to make V shiver. Dante’s teasing became more fervent, soft kisses giving to tongue and teeth all along the left side of V’s neck. V let his fingers twist loosely in Dante’s soft silver hair, encouraging more.

Dante pulled the string free of all its eyelets and dropped it somewhere to the side. Pushing open the front of the vest, he let his hands slide over V’s sides. The worn leather of Dante’s gloves scratched roughly over V’s ribs; stimulating and not unpleasant. Still, V wanted for more of Dante’s skin. So he grabbed hold of one of Dante’s wrists with one hand to pull it up and out. With the other hand, V worked to pull loose the wrist strap of the glove.

“If you’re going to touch me, _ then touch me _,” V instructed as he grabbed the edge of Dante’s glove and yanked it up and off, rolling the material and turning it halfway inside-out.

Letting one hand drop the glove to the floor, pressed his lips against Dante’s palm. The scent and taste of leather still lingered there, along with the salt of sweat. V licked at the skin.

While his hands worked to unravel the linen cloth that encircled Dante’s wrist and forearm, V let his mouth brush over the rough calluses of Dante’s palm. He dragged his lips up Dante’s index finger. Noticing that Dante was quietly watching, V made sure to meet his eyes before he bared his teeth and gently bit around the second knuckle. Giving just enough pressure to leave the indents of his teeth, when V pulled away he licked his tongue over the red dots he left behind.

“Y’know,” Dante’s voice came low and breathy, “You don’t know where that hand’s been.”

V laughed a little at the sordid implication. “But I know where I’d like it to be.”

Releasing the unraveled cloth, V guided Dante’s hand downward, pressing it between his legs and against the mound of V’s swelling cock. V thrust his hips forward against it. Dante gripped him through his pants, massaging his fingers against V’s balls and pressing his palm tight to the hard base of his shaft. V let out a wanting groan and let his own hands hold Dante by the elbow. Keeping Dante’s arm in place, V rutted himself against Dante’s hand and forearm, until Dante decided to slide the appendage away.

“Point taken.” Dante teased as he worked at taking off his other glove and wrist-wrap himself. 

Once that was done, Dante reached back inside V’s top. His bare hands slid warmly against V’s skin, fingers once again splaying over his ribs. Up and up until Dante’s thumbs brushed over V’s nipples. He stopped to let the pads of his thumbs press and rub tight circles over them, causing V’s back to arch from the sensitivity. Dante pulled and pinched at them, which sent a sharp heat through him. 

V couldn’t help the way his head tilted back and his mouth hung slightly open at the stimulation, soft gasping noises falling past his lips the more intense Dante’s teasing became. He thought for a moment that he might hit his peak if Dante continued much longer. 

“I could make you come like this,” Dante joked.

“Would you?” V’s voice caught a little in his panting throat.

“Next time,” Dante promised as he gave one last tight pull on V’s nipples, then mercifully let go.

V licked his lips as Dante’s hands rose to his shoulders and began pushing the material of his vest jacket away from them. The leather slipped off his skin, Dante guiding it down his arms. Once exposed, Dante leaned forward and kissed at V’s collarbone. 

Shrugging the top off so that it fell behind him on the floor, V placed his hands on either side of Dante’s face. He urged Dante’s head to tilt up. V kissed Dante’s lips then let his tongue scrape across Dante’s teeth. Dante returned it eagerly, sliding his own tongue against V’s while his hands went to work unbuckling V’s belt. 

V let his thumbs brush over the stubble on Dante’s jaw. There was something stimulating about it, more so than he thought it would be. It lacked familiarity. His memory drew a blank comparison. Something about that delighted V; knowing he could experience something brand new, no matter how simple.

When Dante had loosened V’s belt and opened the fly of his pants, he slipped his rough hands around under V’s clothes to grab his bare ass. Squeezing hard, Dante pulled his mouth a few centimeters away from V’s. 

“No underwear, huh?” Dante teased.

“You’re very astute,” V taunted back with a smirk, “I’m starting to feel things are a little lopsided here.”

V grabbed at the lapel of Dante’s worn red leather duster as a hint. He wanted to touch more of Dante’s skin. He wanted to feel more differences between his memories and the present. To make something that was his own and not Vergil’s.

“Can’t drop a tasty gift in my lap like this and not expect me to unwrap it,” Dante explained with a grin.

Then Dante stood without warning, taking V with him by keeping his hands tight on V’s rear. Taken by surprise, V quickly wrapped his long, thin legs around Dante’s waist. He felt himself being turned. And then he was lowered and plopped rather easily onto his back on the sofa. 

Feeling the edges of both his book and his cane digging into him, V dug them out from under. He carefully dropped the poetry book onto the floor but kept the cane. Holding it around the middle, when Dante started to climb over him V jabbed the handle at his chest. Dante halted.

“I don’t believe I said _ I’d _ be the one on their back here,” V remarked.

Dante leered at him suggestively. “Want me to ride you instead?”

V felt a sudden fire wash through him, pulsing with the rapid flutter of his heartbeat. He’d expected Dante’s openness, but not his own reaction to it. It was almost embarrassing.

“Next time,” V answered as he lowered his cane and let that too fall to the floor.

Dante just chuckled - rather darkly - as he slotted his body between V’s legs.

Biting his bottom lip, V watched Dante pull at the ankle strap of his right sandal and carefully slip it off of V’s foot. V took a moment to wiggle and stretch his toes a little while Dante worked to get his other sandal off. 

Then Dante grabbed hold of the waist of V’s pants and yanked them downward. Further and further, until they were peeled off his legs and chucked in the same direction his sandals were. V was left nearly bare, save for his accessories such as his bracelets, string choker necklace, and the leather glove on his right hand. 

“Now _ that _ is a sight to see,” Dante commented hungrily as he raked his eyes over V’s body.

Inspired, V let his hands slide seductively down his own chest and abdomen. Dante watched while he shrugged off his jacket hastily. V couldn’t help a laugh when it seemed like Dante’s arms got a little stuck; entangled in his sleeves in his rush. Wanting to tease the flustered hunter more, V slipped a hand around his own half-hard cock. Stroking it encouragingly, it hardened fully once again, spurred on by the sight of Dante pulling his cotton shirt up over his head.

Dante’s body was built enticingly strong, though not quite as lean as V’s consciousness said he should be. His muscle tone was still rigidly-defined, and V drank in the sight excitedly. He ached to run his fingers over Dante’s chest, wanting to feel the wiry hairs that clustered at his sternum and spread outward toward his nipples and lower down the hills and valleys of his abs. 

But Dante had different plans.

To V’s surprise, and delight, Dante pulled V’s hand away so that he could take V’s cock into his mouth. Dante let go of V’s wrist, then placed his hands at the back of V’s thighs. Guiding V’s legs so that his knees hooked over Dante’s shoulders, Dante hunched over further to take all of V’s cock to the back of his throat.

V’s mouth fell open as his breathing hitched. He observed the way Dante’s head bobbed as he worked V’s cock in and out of his mouth; hot and tight and wet, with just the barest scrape of teeth against his thin, sensitive flesh. Dante’s hair fell well forward, obscuring the view. Reaching down, V carded his fingers through Dante’s silvery hair, pushing it up and away so he could watch his cock be devoured. V shivered feeling the scruff of Dante’s beard scrape against his scrotum. His skin erupted into goosebumps.

Dante pulled back, his mouth giving a wet smack sound as he released V’s cock. V let out a groan as the stagnant air of the office hit his newly-moistened skin. There must have been something amusing in that because Dante let out a laugh. His breath felt warm against V’s cockhead. 

Ducking lower, Dante lathed his tongue over V’s sack, leaving a thick trail of saliva over the tightening skin. V could feel his mouth cover one side of his sack entirely, drawing in one of his balls and sucking and tonguing it. Dante moved his left hand to grab V’s cock and give it a few tight, nearly-painful strokes, slipping it in and out of its stretched-tight foreskin. V’s fingers pulled tighter on Dante’s hair. 

Keeping up his stroking, Dante turned his head to press a kiss to V’s right inner thigh. Then he licked and sucked hard at the skin, biting slightly. V made a pleasured noise at the back of his throat. Dante squeezed his thumb and index fingers as he slid them over the tip of V’s cock, using the thin lubricant of his own spit to force it to fuck through the circle of his fingers. He kept licking wide strips of saliva up and down V’s thigh, then turned to give the left just as much attention. 

V continued petting and pulling at Dante’s hair. He also rocked his hips upward, letting himself thrust through Dante’s increasingly tightening grip until the friction was nearly unbearable. With his free hand, V reached to his own chest and began pinching and pulling at his nipple. Mimicking Dante’s earlier teasing, V felt that electric surge strike through him again. It nearly had him wailing. 

Dante bit V’s thigh hard and squeezed his palm tight over the head of V’s cock, and V couldn’t hold back anymore. His toes curled and his hips jerked and V’s hands both clenched as his orgasm rushed heatedly through him. Eyes squeezing shut, V thrust up against the suffocating grip of Dante’s palm, ejaculating so profuse and wantonly that his cum quickly overflowed and seeped through Dante’s fingers. 

“Hey, thanks for the assist,” Dante breathed tauntingly.

Still lightheaded from his orgasm, V barely opened his eyes to look down at Dante. Grinning, Dante took his handful of cum and rubbed it against V’s ass, shoving it directly against the tense barrier of his hole. V shivered and lifted his hips a bit to allow Dante better access to him. His mind told him what to anticipate, but it still pained him to be breached so suddenly. He didn’t reject it, however. The agony was seductive in its own way. Particularly because it was Dante causing it, V craved more.

Dante was careful, if not entirely gentle. Using two fingers to shove V’s own cum deep into him, he had an air of impatience. V felt he understood that attitude, either because it was something his whole self had been used to, or that he - at that moment - also felt eager. Whatever the reason, his heart thrilled warmly when Dante removed his fingers and then adjusted himself to have his cock replace them. 

Guiding his cock with one hand, Dante used the other to hoist up V’s leg and rest the calf against his shoulder. As Dante pressed through and into V he turned his head to kiss and bite at V’s thigh just above the knee. V’s body thrummed excitedly. Dante’s cock stretched and filled him so solidly, the ache mixing with a deep pulse of pleasure that pooled in his pelvis. 

Those pulses continued as Dante began moving his hips. So slow, because the drag was so raw and exquisitely stimulating for them both. Dante’s fingers dug tightly into V’s smooth and soft skin. His short nails scratched stinging pink trails along V’s outer thigh. Keeping his right hand dug into V’s leg, Dante roughly gripped V’s hip with his left. V wondered if a bruise would form there.

“You’re tight,” Dante panted as he began fucking into V with sharply controlled, piston-like thrusts.

“I’m offended. You sound so surprised,” V replied breathlessly, giving Dante a devious sort of smile.

“You came onto me like a guy that knew what he was doing,” Dante teased back, slamming his cock in hard to punctuate his statement.

“I _ do _ know what I’m doing,” V said with a deep groan as a heated spark tumbled through him, “I only wish to do it with _ you alone _.”

“Oh, _ fuck _,” Dante whined and his eyes swam in a way that made him look drunk.

Dante’s pace quickened. He drove his cock into V with such ferocity the noise of their bodies meeting sounded like violence. V found himself wanting to arch his back up more and more to take Dante impossibly deeper. The pressure was building inside him again and his spent cock felt heavy once more. He let his hands reach up to the armrest of the sofa, his nails digging into that soft leather. Teeth scraped against his inner thigh. He could feel Dante biting and sucking in a way that would certainly leave a bruise, if not actively draw blood.

A second orgasm rolled through V’s form; a slower, smoldering feeling. He wasn’t sure if he even ejaculated again. It had arrived without him needing to touch himself at all. V heard himself make such obscene, animalistic noises as he indulged in the carnality of it. 

Dante continued to fuck into him with short and rapid-fire thrusts until finally - mercifully - he finally started to come. V could feel Dante’s cock stiffen inside him. Pushing more and more forward even though he couldn’t possibly go any deeper, Dante’s body shook between V’s legs. His breath hitched and his voice quaked with wordless, desperate grunts and growls and curses. Even after the first wave of release passed, Dante didn’t seem to want to part. He began rocking his hips again, slowly milking himself completely into V.

V enjoyed it. He felt a sense of pride in the fact that he could drive Dante crazy with such need. There was a sense of wonder in the way Dante let himself fall so easily into his base desires. V mused if he could possibly trigger Dante’s devil form using only sex. What a dangerous, suicidal, and beautiful thing that could be.

Finally, Dante seemed to settle back into reality. He pulled his cock from V and let his leg slide down off his shoulder. V let both of his legs wrap loosely about Dante’s waist for lack of anywhere else to place them. His body ached. The exertion had been as exhausting as it was satisfying. Dante’s hands slid over the tops of his thighs, calluses scraping up to grab his hips. V’s lower body felt absolutely filthy with the combination of their ejaculate cooling on his skin and leaking out of him.

“Now that introductions are out of the way,” Dante spoke sarcastically, “How else can I be of service?”

A small smirk crossed V’s mouth. They had some time before Dante’s little team of friends would assemble, and the true mission would begin. Until then, V determined he would indulge himself further. Perhaps the satisfaction would help to quell Vergil’s spite once they were whole again. For Dante’s sake, he hoped so. 

Gathering his little strength, V sat up so he could face Dante. He wrapped his arms loosely around Dante’s neck and pulled himself closer. Grinning deviously, Dante pulled on V’s hips to slide him even more forward until he was almost sitting in Dante’s lap.

“I _ could _ think of more ways for you to service me,” V said with a sultry inclination, tilting his head to let his mouth pass so close to Dante’s lips.

Dante chuckled, his breath hot and humid against V’s skin. “Whatever the customer wants.”


End file.
